roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Faox
Personality Faox originally had a happy mindset as a child though as life went onwards his sanity was deprived from distress and distant memories of being a streetkid. His sadism developed when he was very young as he slowly mutilated a birds limbs in curiousity to how it would react. Insanity was noted when Faox first attempted to do 'surgery' on his brother, a perfectly vertical cut to his wrist though..lack of experience was the verdict of failure. Faox Is best known for being a wolf in sheeps clothing, though there has been some odd times when he is nice, calm..or even loving. Backstory Born In Wayhaven he was was given a relatively nice childhood, not coming into much trouble and often treated like a rich kid, spoiled and greedy but prior to this he was a streetkid, living in the most vile of places in Wayhaven-after being adopted by loving parents his attitude soon shifted. Though after both his parents were killed in an unfortunate tragedy upon his brothers birth he decided to take a shot at becoming a hero, noting his quirk was quite versatile he knew he had a shot at becoming a Pro. Four years of schooling later he was accounted to become a hero, though he spent another 3 years doing an apprenticeship. Now known as Faox he patroled for a short period of a month before notice of his brothers death; his act was up now..he couldn't do it, being a hero felt almost as if trying to tend for cockroaches-he viewed heroes as pests, he viewed many things..as futile. The personality he once had began to resonate, insanity taking hold and life driven to an absolute halt. Faox is now a known villain in Wayhaven, most commonly known to attack targets alone-though he will not hesitate to attack in public,a more common alias for him in the villain world being 'Faox, the Reaper.' Resources 6 Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird, a katana. Equipment/Weaponry His katana is 1.3 meters in blade length, made from Titanium. Hilt length Is about 12 inches and 3.5 inches in girth, ironwood and as well having wolf fur to soften its hold. A golden engravement is in his blade, of a wyvern just near the hilt..rather elegantly crafted. Specialization He's usually able to deliver attacks at 4'200 newtons, being punches and kicks. He has some experience with a katana as well. Quirk/Power Masamune. Hail, the flames of the harshest winter. Flames spread to the hand in a 2 second period, though the special things about these flames is not only the cyan blue coloration but as well their cold radiance. The flames are able to exert themselves from 1-3cms of the hands vicinity and the temperature of them measure to -10 to -60 Upon reaching -60 his flames shift coloration into a violent purple, he starts to feel his own quirk's cold radiance and he usually will lose all feeling in his hand, thus being his limit he may only use it once in a days time or he'll be immobilized for a week. Physical changes when he uses his quirk is that his flames tend to explore his arm to his elbow, or his wrist to the back of his shoulder. If his right hand where to become unusable the quirk would transmit to his other hand, as soon as he learns quirk control in that portion. Often the physical damage of his quirks flames results in bad cases of frostbite, life threatening and immobilizing. Korudo as well is resistant to cold. The longest record of the flames existence has been 2 minutes- though the flames on his hand stay for how long he feels fit, though they’ll automatically retreat after the 10 turns. His flames linger to his opponent at times though its coldness reduces to -20, hindering movement in the muscles. A flaw of his quirk is his average temperature as well, being 2 Celsius on a regular though at times it can go to -2 when his quirk is in effect. Example His flames often immobilize his opponents. Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters